Admit it
by xGirlofawesomenessx
Summary: Red X likes to steal and flirt with Starfire. But this time, he laid his eyes on the dark sorceress. Will she ever admit she can feel? or that he is hot? LOL This is my first fanfiction. Pls R&R! If not you are klorbag :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N : First fanfic! English is not my first language, so sorry if there's grammar mistakes. If some people like it maybe I'll continue the story and add more chapters. Please R&R! I hope there will be reviews, anyway, I really hope you like it! BTW, I own nothing.

Pairing : Raven x Red X

It was a rather hot day. No villains were causing troubles out there until evening because of the hot sun. This is kinda reasonable. Well, no one would like to fight under the hot sun though. The Titans were somehow doing their own things until the crime alert rang. No doubt, everyone gathered at the main room.

'Dude! Does the bad guy really has to come now? I mean, I was just about to ask Terra out on a date.' The glass strain complained. Terra has lost all her memories, but she decided to give beast boy a chance. They were dating now. Even though Terra do not have any superpowers, she lives in the tower with them but do not join when it comes to fighting crimes.

'Agree,' The alien princess said, point out a finger. 'I was just about to go to the mall of shopping to buy some of the Earth ornaments of the hair.'

'No time to talk,' the leader of the Titans said, with a rather serious voice, 'Red X is causing trouble in downtown.'

A few minutes later, the Titans arrived at the crime scene, Jump Jewelry. The famous thief with a white skull mask and a black costume was in front of them like he is sure they were coming. With a sapphire necklace in his hand.

'Red X,' the traffic light said, 'Give the necklace back or we will get it in the hard way.

'I would love to fight, but I'm busy you know? Got things to steal and banks to rob.'

Robin growled, with a 'Titans go!', the fight begin. First it was the alien princess, throwing starbolts which he all dodged. With a large super-sticky X, she was pinned on the wall, knocked out because of the hard hit on the wall. The Tin man was next, he was just about to shoot the canons when he was being powered off. He was like, 'Aw! Man!' Next it was beast boy, as usual, a sticky red goo was thrown to his hair, making him hit the wall hard and knocked out. The last sentence you could heard is beast boy yelling 'Dude! Not again!'. The two birds were left, which Robin charged at him with his bo-staff ready, but was welcomed with a can of knock out gas. Soon it was only Raven and Red X alone in the scene.

'Hey Sunshine, how are you doing?' He said with a large grin.

'Are you giving the necklace back or do I have to come over to get it back?' ignoring what he just said.

'I would love it if you tried you know, I always win.'

'Not this time, X!' With that, she charged at him off-guard. In result pining him on the floor grappling his wrists with her hand and she on top of him.

'Impressive, sunshine. But you know, it's kinda uncomfortable like this.' He grinned, which then he kicked her leg and flip both of them over. He was on top of her now. 'See? I win. By thw way, that's better don't you think so?' He said, smirking.

'Let go, X!'

After all, he was stronger then her, all she could do is struggle.

'Admit that you think I'm hot Raven.'

'No, I don-'

She was interrupted by a pair of soft warm lips brushed into hers. To his surprise, she kissed back. The two then continued kissing like the end of the world is near. Until they broke apart for air.

'Your actions betrayed you.'

She blushed, both cheeks turned deep red. He chuckles, place the necklace in her hands and put his mask back on.

'I'll come to see you sometime.'

She nodded, unaware what he just said.

'Wait… what?!'

He chuckles and vanished into thin air. She was cursing herself for doing something that she will regret before even thinking about the result. But right now, she has to teleport her teammates back at the tower.

A/N : Sorry for the shortness. Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes, you can point out my mistakes if you want to. Is this story too classic? Maybe I'll add some thrills, lol. Anyway, hope you like it and please review! Thanks for reading.  
I'll add more chps if there's reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you so so so much for all the reviewers. I was afraid nobody will read this at first. And believe me, all your reviews made my day. Sorry for the mistakes in the story. Oh God, that's soooo embarrassing! I'm trying to improve! BTW, thanks for reading and those who point out my mistakes! Here's the next chapter, pls R&R and don't be a klorbag!

After the other Titans waked up, they all stared at Raven. They could only remember Red X causing trouble in Jump Jewelry, some fighting and then they went black.

"Whaaa…" Beast Boy yawned. "Why am I on the couch?"

"Garfield! You're awake!"

"Yea, what happened?"

"Raven teleported you all back here. She said she will be in her room meditating."

Beast Boy started his way to the hall which led him to Raven's room when Terra rushed to his front and stopped him. "What?"

"She said she wanted to be alone. Don't go bother her."

Beast Boy was about to protest when Cyborg interrupted him. "Yo, Terra's right. You know Raven is not one that we can mess with."

"It's ok Beast Boy. I'll go find her." Robin said.

"Dude! How come Robin always get to get in her room." Beast Boy protested.

"Is that because Raven thought you are a klorbag?" Starfire asked Beast Boy with a serious look on her face.

"No Star, Rae and Rob have that bond thing that kept them connected. Now if you guys don't mind, I'll be in my room charging my battery."

"Whatever man, me and Terra will be in my room." Beast Boy said, snaking him arm around Terra's waist.

"Then I shall make the traditional Tamaranean pudding of calm for Raven, yes?"

"Uh… Star, I don't think Raven is hungry now. Maybe I'll just make her some herbal tea."

"Glorious! Then I shall make my planet's traditional tea of happiness!" Starfire rushed into the kitchen before Robin can say anything.

Robin then started to head to Raven's room. When he finally faced the door of the room of hers, he knocked, gently. Not wanting to interrupt her do anything. "Raven are you in there? I want to talk to you." The door opened revealing a dark and mysterious room. He walked in and sat on her bed.

"What do you wanna talk?"

"Oh, I just want to ask you about the fight with Red X earlier."

"So what do you want to know?"

"What happened after we passed out?"

"Well, we fought a bit and he tried to escape. But I got the necklace back before he did." She said calmly.

"So the necklace was returned?"

"How could you tell?" she said sarcastically.

"Alright. Just to tell you, you don't look so good these days. If you have any problem, you can just go find me and talk about it you know?"

"Stop it Robin, you sound like my mom now."

"Whatever." he said as he headed to the door.

He knew she lied and was hiding something. But he trusted Raven enough that he used to think when Raven is hiding something from her teammates, she has her reason. And Raven is the mysterious one in the team! Somehow they respected her privacy. (More like to protect themselves from being sent to another dimension) **She will tell me when she knows it's the time**, he thought as he headed to the training room.

Back in Raven's room, she sighed with relief when Robin didn't keep asking and went back to her meditation until a figure came out of nowhere and a familiar computerized voice interrupted. "Hey. Miss me?"

"Red X." she replied without turning around. "What do you want?" She stood up from her lotus position but did not turn around.

"Just came to visit a friend."

"You're not my friend."

"C'mon, I know you don't really mean that." He said as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist from her back.

"Let go."

"I don't think so, I'm loving this moment."

"Let. Me. Go." Black energy glowing in her hands.

" Easy, easy. There ya go."

She grabbed a book and started reading it on her bed. "Good, your visit is over. Now go."

He just stood there watching her but did not speak. He then walked over and quickly took away her book from her hands.

"Hey! I was re-" she managed to yell at him but instead interrupted by a pair of soft lips. Again, she kissed back.

"What was that about? And gimme my book back!"

"Make me." He replied with a smirk.

"You…! Bastard!"

"Calm down, we can have a deal."

"What is it?"

"You and me, dinner and a date."

"No. Way. You forgot I can take the book back with my powers?" she smirked.

"I know. And if you do I'll tell your friends you make out with me. Twice." He grinned.

"You're blackmailing me."

"No, I'm not. It's a deal. And you know you wanted to."

She rised an eyebrow.

"And the book, remember?"

"Fine." She sighed. " And you are going out with that stupid suit?"

"Of course not, and you 're not going to wear that leotard and cloak."

"Joy." She said sarcastically.

"6:00 PM, main gate of the park"

"Yea." She said lazily.

He disappeared and appeared in his apartment with her book. He put down the book on the coffee table and headed to his room to change for the 'date'.

A/N : I'm gonna stop here. So how was this? I wanted to update it long ago, but homework and projects are making me mad. I was like " Thank God I finally have some time to work on this." Lol. Anyway, pls review! Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Chapter 3 everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviewers! All your reviews made my day. Pls enjoy chapter 3 and remember to review. R&R and don't be a klorbag!

Raven looked over and over the clothes she owned in her closet. Maybe I really should have gone to the mall with Starfire yesterday, she thought. She wore a black hoodie(hood up of course), a pair denim shorts and a pair of blue-black ankle boots that she got from Starfire in Christmas. She stood in front of her mirror. This is me? She thought. For years she hasn't wore something like that. I mean, leotards? Sure. But shorts? It's just so not her style. But she has to admit that she did look really good in the shorts.

5:50, she looked at the clock in her room. She teleported to the kitchen and pick a memo on the fridge :

Dear all,

I need to visit an old friend tonight and will not be able to join you all for dinner. Don't worry about me and do not try to find me. I'll be back after dinner.

Raven

With that she teleported herself to the main gate of the park. She waited for a few minutes until a smooth voice scared her as she was watching the birds on the tree.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Res X?" Raven said as she turned around and faced a tall boy with ebony spikey hair similar to Robin's. he has eyes of the mixture of blue and green. Not to mention, he was muscular. And Raven fought so hard to deny the fact that he is gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

She blushed. But luckily the hood hid her crimson faces. "Don't be so cocky, can you?"

"Of course I can, if you take off that hood that covered the pretty face of yours."

"On second thought, you may continue."

"Alright, now follow me. My motorcycle is there." He chuckled as he pointed to the nearby pavement with his finger. A black motorcycle similar to the R cycle stood there. Probably the Red X motorcycle without the red x logo. They walked to the motorcycle and Red X handed her a black helmet and she put it on.

"Hop on." She did as he says, this is the second time she hide in a motorcycle. After the last time Robin drove her, afraid of riding in high-technique motorcycle. Robin was a great driver, and an over-fast driver too. If Raven didn't wrap her arms around Robin tight, she would fall on the road and probably wouldn't be on Earth anymore.

She wrapped her arms around his waist loosely, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea. But who knows Happy and Love were singing and dancing happily in Nevermore.

"You know Sunshine, I don't mind if you wanted to hug me real tight." He grinned.

"In your dreams." She rolled her eyes.

"In my sweet dreams about you."

"In your dreams about me killing you."

"You mean you will kill me by taking my heart?"

"And destroying it."

"Destroying it with your love."

"With my hatred."

"You hate yourself for falling for me."

"You…"

She was shocked. She doesn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Just drive okay?"

"Alright." He smirked. The smirk continued as he thought of the shocked expression on the dark bird's face. He just made Raven shocked and didn't know what to say. Wow, world record.

Raven's POV

'You hate yourself for falling for me.' This sentence kept repeating in my mind. Did he mean something in that sentence? No, probably not. He's just a guy that can fight but brainless like Beast Boy. Was that true? Am I falling for him? Wait… What am I thinking? I seriously need some meditation before I went insane. Maybe a trip to Nevermore too. Oh Azar help me.

Normal POV

Raven was thinking seriously until Red X U-turned at super-speed. Raven quickly hug him tight for not wanting to fall off. A few minutes later, they arrived their destination. Well, **his** destination.

"Look Sunshine, I know I'm so hot that you never want to let go. But we've arrived." He said, while Raven's arms were still wrapping around his waist super-tight.

"That's not the reason! Your driving skill is really-" she protested.

"Alright, calm down." He cut her off.

"Yeah, going out with a stranger that I don't even know his name. Completely calm."

"You mean dating?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Jason," he said, looking into her amethyst eyes. "My name is Jason Todd."

A/N : Gonna stop here. I know this chapter won't be as good as the last two. Homework is the main problem. I've got no time to write. I bring my notebook with me anywhere and write whenever I have opportunity. Like math lessons, meetings, whatever. And lack of idea is also a problem. Feel free to tell me what you would like to happen next. Sorry for the shortness, grammar mistakes and not updating for so long. I planned to update every Monday. (If I can) Let's see if I can write chapter 4 in the coming weekend! Pls review, Love ya!


End file.
